Girl Who Belongs To Yliaster
by Cheeze-Chan
Summary: Yliaster is after Alice a girl who is somehow connected or bonded to them, and they want her rare special powers. Will Alice be caught or forced to join them, and can Yusei and the gang plus Alice's friend save her? Note: I don't own 5ds!


"Hey, Luna!" said Alice.

"Hi, Alice!"

Alice walked in to the duel academy with her friends Luna and Leo.

When Alice walked in she saw Akiza.

"Kiza!"she yelled. Kiza was a nickname Alice used for Akiza.

"Good morning,"Akiza said.

"Who's that next to you Alice?," she asked.

"Oh this is Kio.", Alice replied.

"Hi, Akiza!" Kio replied. He gave a friendly smile.

Akiza smiled back. Soon the bell rang and they went inside to start class.

(In Leo and Luna's Class)

"So, who can tell me what some properties of metalloids are? Anyone? How about you, Luna?"

Luna stood up and gave her answer thoroughly.

"Properties of metalloids consist of nonreactive or low reactivity.", she said.

"Thank you Luna.", said the teacher. "Class today we will be having a new student.", the teacher said.

"Hi everyone I'm Lester", he said.

The classroom was full of chatter amongst the students.

Soon it was time to go home and everyone packed their bags.

(After School)

"Hey Alice! There's this dreamy boy and he's so nice!", Luna said with excitement.

"Hmmph! He's not all that cool to me", said Leo.

Alice just shook her head.

"The only reason why you think he's uncool is because you're jealous, aren't you?" asked Luna.

"I am not jealous!",Leo yelled.

Then they saw Lester coming towards them.

"Hi Luna! Thanks for being so welcoming during class today!" Lester said.

'"Oh it was no problem...really", she said with a blush on her face.

Then suddenly Alice had a strange vibe coming from Lester. It felt like that she belong to him or something.

Then Lester just smiled at Alice.

"Well, see you around!" Lester's eyes didn't leave Alice's confused face.

(After School Day 2)

"Hey Luna do you want to come over today? You can bring Alice.",Lester said.

"Um sure", she said and hopped in to the limo with Alice and Lester.

They drove to Lester's mansion.

At Lester's mansion they were introduced by his butler.

When Alice saw the butler she also received a strange vibe from him.

The butler just looked at Alice and then escorted them outside.

(Leo's Point of View)

That jerk! I don't know what he's up to or what he wants with Alice, but I'm going to find out.

I finally came across Lester's mansion. Holy crap! It was huge. I then climbed over the gates and proceeded to enemy's base undercover. When I got there I saw something amazing! I didn't know what it was. I then left and went to report back to the guys.

(At Lester's Mansion)

"Good job Luna", Lester said.

Then the butler who was actually Primo came.

"Your drinks",he said.

"Thank you. What about the other guest?", he asked.

"He left and it's not everyday you play host to a signer", he said.

Lester just laughed.

"It looks like Alice may be enjoying herself," Primo said.

"Yes, she should enjoy herself while she can. We have other plans for her in the future," Lester said.

(At the Gang's Place)

"A duel board?", Jack asked.

"Yeah", replied Leo. "Yusei we have to build one just in case Lester tries funny business."

Yusei just sighed and got straight to work.

(At the Twin's Home)

"That's strange, hasn't Leo come home yet?", Luna asked herself. She decided to go and find him.

(At the Duel Lane Highways)

Leo was on the duel lane highways practicing on his new duel board. Unfortunately, he had little success because he kept falling. Then Luna came and they decided to practice together. They were having a blast until a mysterious figure showed up. Before they knew it they were brought in a duel mode on the highway.

"Hahahah!", the figure laughed evilly. "You guys can't even keep on these duel boards."

"Who are you?", Luna asked. The figure just laughed. Once Leo had a gotten a good look at him he found out who it was. "Luna! It's Lester", Leo said. Luna's face was filled with shock.

(In the Emperor's Hide Out)

"I hope Lester knows what he's doing", Primo said.

"Lester knows what he's doing, which is something I can't say for you Primo", Jakob said.

(Back In To THe Duel)

The twins weren't doing so good. Their life points were near to zero.

"This is the end for you!", yelled Lester. Zap! Leo flew in to the air and was about to have a horrible fall until the Crimson Dragon appeared and saved him. Then Alice showed up by his side. "Leo! Are you okay? Answer me!", she yelled in panic.

He wouldn't really wake up. She just closed her eyes and then two circles appeared before her which looked like the infinity sign. Suddenly Leo woke up. Yusei and the gang saw the whole thing and was shocked at Alice. So was Lester and Luna.

(At the Emperor's Hide Out)

"What is this? A revival? Who knew Alice had such power?" said Jakob.

"Well, this is why she's useful." said Primo. "True..." Jakob replied.

(Back to the Duel)

Luna had lost but luckily duel spirits saved her life. And Leo was okay, but there was no sign of Lester.

(Gang's Place)

Yusei had a lot of thoughts on his mind. Mostly it was about the Machine Emperors and Alice. Yusei was thinking where had such power come form Alice. He then went to Alice and talked to her about it.

"Alice what on earth was that?", he asked.

Alice just stared down at the floor.

She then said, " I don't know Yusei. It just happened all of a sudden."

Alice quickly ran out of the place with stares behind her.

"Alice come back!", yelled Yusei, but it was already too late.

(Somewhere Quiet)

Alice was sitting on a grassy hill thinking. She was wondering how did she do that. The strange vibes and the strange glow. It was all too confusing for her. Then a portal open and out came the Three Emperors of Yliaster.

Alice's eyes widened with shock. "Who are these strange people? They just appeared out of thin air!" Alice thought.

"Alice, you are here for a greater purpose than you are aware of. You have new powers that have the potential to do great deeds. Let us help you develop them. Come with us, Alice. We are the Three Emperors of Yliaster.", replied Jakob.

"What if I don't want to come?", Alice asked.

"What kind of question was that? It is not about what you want. I could really care less about your wishes." said Primo.

"But it's my powers. What if I don't want to use them! You can't make me!", she yelled.

"Sure we can!" said Primo

"What he meant to say, " Lester began, "Was that you should come with us before your powers get out of hand." Then Yusei and Kio came. "What's going on here?", Yusei asked. Alice ran to them and hid behind Kio's back.

"Looks like we have extra company," said Jakob.

"Yes", replied Lester with a laugh.

"That girl belongs to us!", yelled Primo. Then Alice had got this strange vibe again and began to walked towards the Emperors unsuspectedly.

"Alice, what're you doing?" asked Kio.

"Yes come my child and fulfill your destiny.", said Jakob.

Alice then stood beside them and they disappeared in the portal.

(At the Emperor's Hideout)

Alice was bound by a strong force. An experiment was being conducted on her. A sharp pain was felt in her left leg.

"What's happening? That hurts!"

"I don't think things are going as planned. Is she supposed to feel pain?" Lester asked Primo.

"We have more important things to worry about than her comfort! Who do you think you're working with?" Primo snapped.

"Let me go! I want to go back to my friends! Let me go you son of bitches!", she yelled.

"The only bitch here is you, I'm afraid. You're in our custody now. So I advise you shut your mouth if you wish to continue breathing." Primo shouted.

Alice stayed quiet, but then she spoke in a low voice. " I rather die than let you people use me. At least I'm dying for a reason. Using my powers will be the last thing you do."

Jakob caught the quiet words Alice spoke.

"Oh no my dear you are way too important to die", he chuckled. "It is our duty to keep you alive."

Alice became worried. "Yusei, where are you," she thought.

(Gang's Place)

"Everyone those people from a group called Yliaster took Alice away!", Yusei yelled.

Everyone was shocked. Then a strange girl came. "Sherry?", Yusei asked.

"Yusei ,I know why Yliaster is after your freind," she said.

"Why?", Leo asked.

"They want to use her. Her powers are rare and powerful. Only she can activate the zone card."

"The zone card?" everyone asked in unison

"The zone card is card that Yliaster is after. They've been chasing me down ever since I was a little girl. My parenst were killed for that card. I will get revenge."

(Back at the Emperors)

"What do you people want? My powers are not that special." Then the infinity sign had glowed on Alice's hand.

The bonds that were restraining Alice from movement grew weaker. Somehow Alice was freeing herself. The three emperors were busy talking amongst themselves. No one noticed Alice getting up.

"Well I'm free." Then the sign on her hand glowed brighter and she began to feel pain. She screamed in agony. Then the Emperors looked at her.

"Impossible!" Primo shouted.

"H-how did she get free?" asked Lester.

Jakob said nothing.

"So like can I leave now or what?", she asked.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"So I suppose that's a yes, then?" said Alice

Alice ran in the opposite direction of the Emperors.

"Wake up, you bimbos! Go after her!" shouted Jakob.

Alice was about to go until Primo used his powers and knocked her out cold.

"What a foolish girl," Lester laughed.

(The gang's place)

"Okay, Sherry, where do we find Yliaster?", Kio asked.

"I don't know.", she replied.

Then Crow suggested something. "Okay we go searching for her!', he yelled.

"Okay lets move out!", yelled Jack. "Right!", everyone said.

(Emperor's Place)

"Mommy I want eggs for breakfast", she said.

"What did you do to the girl, Primo? Drive her insane?" asked Jakob.

(Somewhere)

Yusei and his friends searched everywhere but they could find her.

"Shit! Where could she be?", said Kio frantically.

Secretly he was in love with her. He didn't want anything bad happening to her.

Yusei put his hand on Kio's shoulder. "Don't worry Kio. We will find her soon", Yusei said.

(Emperor's Place)

"Okay I give up!", yelled Alice. She was telling the truth. She was tired and weak and jsut wanted to go home.

"Really? That quick?" asked Lester.

"Of course. Never underestimate the power of Yliaster!" said Primo.

"Okay what do you want me to do. I'll do anything. I'll even be your Empress if you like?"

"Fine by me!" said Lester.

Primo gave him a cold look.

"Haha, just kidding!" he said.

Now that Primo actually looked at her, she was really I mean really gorgeous. She was like an angel from heaven.

Secretly the Emperors thought she was gorgeous.

"Just hang tight. You won't be doing anything anytime soon."

"I'm going to escape no matter what", she thought.

Then suddenly a white light appeared and she disappeared in to it.

"What!", yelled Primo.

"It's all right. We'll recapture her real soon," chuckled Jakob.

**(Part 2)**

Alice had suddenly appeared at the gang's place. Everyone there was shocked.

"Are you all right?", asked Mina.

Alice just nodded.

"So, what happen? What was that strange light?", Kio asked.

"I don't know but a lot of weird things have been happening to me lately."

(At The Beach)

A little girl around 7 let out a big sigh. "Where's Alice?", she asked.

"That jerk! She always leave me behind. When mom and dad comes home I'm telling on her!", she yelled. All of a sudden a portal opened and out came the Emperors.

"Primo, I don't think she's here", Lester said. "She has to be!", Primo snapped.

"Calm down. There's one place she would be at a time like this", Jakob said.

"Um excuse me, but are you looking for Alice too?", the girl asked.

The Emperors turned towards her and walked up to her.

"What do you know about Alice?", Primo said angrily and pointed his sword towards the child.

The child became a little frightened.

"Primo, put that away. You're scaring her", Jakob said.

Primo just glared and did what he said.

"Now then tell us child. What's Alice to you?", asked Jakob.

The child then answered. "Um, well she's my big sister. I was looking for her all day", she answered with a smile upon her face.

"Sister, huh? That's interesting", Lester said with a laugh.

Then Jakob got an idea.

"Child, what is your name? We happen to be looking for Alice too", he said.

"My name's Candy! It's spelled C-A-N-D-Y!", she said with a grin.

"Right. Why don't you come with us? We'll find her together",Jakob said.

Candy jumped up and down with eager.

"I guess that's a yes then?", Primo said.

So the four stepped in to the portal and went on a search for Alice.

(Back with Alice and her friends)

"Oh it's getting late! I have to get home. My baby sister Candy might be worried about me", she said. "Candy?", Crow asked. "Yeah like I said she's my baby sister. It's my responsibility to be looking after her. I'll go now." She then headed out to the door. "Alice I'll come with you," Kio said.

Alice smiled and they both left. They were looking everywhere for Candy, but they couldn't find her. Alice was really worried and was about to panic. Kio hugged her tightly to reassured her that everything was alright. She silently cried into Kio's chest. Kio just rubbed his hands on her back in a soothing way. "Where could my little sister be?", Alice thought. They then decided to go back to her place and at least see if Candy was at home. A few hours later they reached Alice's house. The house was silent when they went in. "Candy?", Alice asked. There was no respond. Alice looked all around the house and even in the backyard. Still no sign of her little sister. Kio checked few corners of the neighborhood. He came back in and saw Alice on the ground crying her heart out. Kio ran to her and picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch. He then went in to the hallway's closet and brought back a fleece blanket for her. He wrapped the blanket around her gently. She then was soon fast asleep. Kio glanced one last time at her to make sure she was okay and then he went and slept in a chair, making sure it was not to far way from her. Kio then too fell fast asleep.

(At The Emperors Hideout)

"Hey you tricked me!", yelled the little girl known as Candy.

"So? You are here to help us catch your sister Alice", said Lester.

"Yes, that's right. This is the only way we will be able to make her come to us", replied Jakob.

The little girl Candy begins crying and screaming loudly.

"Let me go! Big sister! Help me!", she screamed.

"Aaaagh! Somebody please shut that abomination up!", yelled Primo in agony.

Then Jakob used a little bit of his powers to make her be out cold for awhile.

Primo sighed with ease and laughed evilly.

"Now then let's come up with a plan to bring Alice to us", chuckled Jakob.


End file.
